Emotion has complex effects on episodic memory, enhancing certain aspects of memory, such as item recognition, but not other forms of memory, such as memory for context. Yet, the mechanisms underlying these phenomena are poorly understood. In general, episodic memories depend on the integrity of neural structures within the medial temporal lobes. These structures are heterogeneous in both their connectivity with other cortical areas as well as their function, raising the question of whether there are two distinct cortico- hippocampal systems. The amygdala-known to mediate emotion effects on memory- is differentially connected with these systems, leading to the proposal that emotional memory effects can be explained in terms of differential modulation of cortico-hippocampal systems. The proposed research will address these questions by using a combination of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), electroencephalography (EEG), and transcranial alternating current stimulation (tACS). These methods will allow investigation of how emotion influences activity in cortical and hippocampal regions and alters the oscillatory signatures of memory processes. During the mentored phase of this proposal, the candidate will gain new training in high-resolution fMRI and EEG/ tACS. These skills will permit inquiry into individual hippocampal subfields and the causal relationship between frontal theta oscillations and context memory. During independent phase of this proposal, the candidate will use these methods to test novel predictions about the roles of cortico-hippocampal systems and theta oscillations in driving emotional memory phenomena. This independent line of research effectively integrates the skills obtained during the mentored period with concepts developed during the candidate's doctoral training at Duke University, which focused on the neural processes supporting emotional memory. Her graduate research resulted in multiple publications and a strong background in neuroimaging methods. The candidate's early postdoctoral work has focused on developing and testing the dual systems framework, thus gaining new expertise in the neuroscience of basic memory processes. During the mentored phase of this proposal, the candidate will capitalize on this background to obtain new training in other advanced methods in cognitive neuroscience. The research environment at UC Davis is optimal for the mentored phase of this proposal. UC Davis has committed substantial resources to cognitive neuroscience research, including state- of-the-art imaging facilities. The co-mentors have extensive experience in the neuroscience of human memory, as well as in the methods proposed here. UC Davis also offers several courses and seminars related to translational research as well as career development; participation in these activities will prepare the candidate for an independent research career relevant to the public health mission of the NIH. The candidate's long-term goals are to secure an independent faculty position at a major research university. The proposed research and training plan is essential to helping achieve these goals.